neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenteroth's Tower
Xenteroth's Tower is a small coastal city along the northeast beaches of The Southern Continent. Its population is primarily goblinoids, and it is known for being the gunpowder and explosives capital of the world due to its high production rate, cheap prices, and natural embankments of sulfur and charcoal. Xenteroth's Tower is also home to several alchemical production factories owned by interests in Baldur, and the ruins of Xenteroth's Tower, an adventuring site. The Goblin Town The town is a very heteroracial government under an Auntie and a Goblin King, and has an organization similar to the Guildhome System except with only one guild in town: The Goblins. Power is split between the Goblin King, who is the patriarch in charge of citywide defense and is chosen for his fighting prowess, and Auntie, the traditional matriarch of the Warrens who is also in charge of maintaining industrial production. Although these two are not always spouses, they often are. Xenteroth's Tower is a primarily mining and industrial town, and much of its resources go towards the creation of explosive devices. Bombs were invented here: there is even a nice memorial where the lab where they were invented used to be. On Febuary 23rd each year, the goblins celebrate their invention by blowing everything up. Most of the buildings are goblin-sized, and medium-sized visitors often have a hard time getting goods and services, and have to pay almost triple for a room large enough to sleep in. There are very few non-goblins in this city, except for traveling musicians and traders looking to make a lot of money buying goblin explosive weapons for cheap here and selling them for an immense profit on The Northern Continent. The Goblins also make flame arrows, tindertwigs, smokesticks, flash buttons, and oil. More often, though, the sulfur and coal are exported directly as raw material to Malvont. The Tower The eponymous tower, located near the shore around the edge of the goblin city, has lay in ruins since 1400 when its then-occupant, the High Lich Xenteroth, was slain by Cora Bobbycotton and the crew of The Rusted Feather. The tower is intricately designed, and has a maze-like floorplan filled with many deadly traps that discourage re-adventuring. Local goblins have subverted most of the floorplan as their hall of government (read: Auntie's House), but much of the area remains untouched due to the danger involved in clearing it. The Tower is the subject of many urban legends. For example, the historian Heckle wrote in his treatise On Living that Xenteroth's Tower rests upon an even more ancient monastery containing three large beams and 32 golden disks that have rested there since the beginning of time. The monks were only capable of moving one disk per day between the three beams, and incapable of placing a larger disk over a smaller disk. The legend states that when all the disks are on one beam, the world will end. Another legend, popular among the goblins, is that a regular goblin can become a goblin of extraordinary intelligence (such as the kind who develop gunpowder or work in the experimental artificer factories), simply by placing a crown upon his or her head after climbing all the way to the top room of the tower. There is a similar legend from Yarmoth that states that much of Xenteroth's treasure still remains in that top room because its weight prevented the crew of the Rusted Feather from looting the tower completely. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Southern Continent Category:City-States